Between Us
by Black Angel of Destruction
Summary: COMPLETE! AU The year 2017 a.t.b. Suzaku Kururugi was appointed as Prime Minister of Japan. The year 2018 a.t.b. Charles di Britannia dies and in his will appoints the new Emperor. Warnings: Genderswitch!
1. Prologue

-1Between Us

Summary: AU The year 2017 a.t.b. Suzaku Kururugi was appointed as Prime Minister of Japan. The year 2018 a.t.b. Charles di Britannia dies and in his will appoints the new Emperor. Warnings: Genderswitch!

Prologue

_June 7th 2010 a.t.b. _

A boy stood holding an umbrella. The rain poured as his green eyes stared at the casket that held his father. This was just a ceremony to hope the best wishes for Genbu Kururugi, former Prime Minister of Japan, in the after life.

The boy, known as Suzaku Kururugi, didn't shed a tear, nor did he wish the best for his dead father. Inside he was apathetic to this funeral, just like his father had taught him. He promised himself that when he had children, he would show them that is was okay to do certain things.

On August 10th 2010 a.t.b. Japan and Britannia became allies.

August 1st 2017 a.t.b, at age 17, Suzaku Kururugi became Prime Minister of Japan.

-X-

_May 3rd 2018 a.t.b. _

Emerald green eyes stared at the depressing invitation letter. Suzaku did not care for the happenings on the other side of the sea. Although he knew the repercussions if he did not attend this very important yet sad day.

Charles di Britannia has passed away and his funeral will be held in a couple days. He placed the invitation down on his desk and swiveled the chair around to stare out the window of his office. He was also invited to a meeting that will announce the next emperor or empress of Britannia. All of the allies will be there too. Well he guessed that it would be wise to attend and see to this new leader of the powerful country and perhaps persuade them with a few ideas he wishes to act on. Although, if it was the Second Prince Schneizel like everyone thinks it will be, then he had his hope cut out for him. Then there is probably the second Princess Cornelia. She obviously has distrust for anyone that is not Britannian so it was a definite no. There is also this mysterious sibling that Euphie gets so defensive about. Every time he tried to steer it in that direction, she would always change the subject. So he dropped the subject.

Although he did have a feeling his partner in crime had an idea of who Euphie was talking about. He never asked her for she would only give him vague answers that are riddles. Suzaku's eyes trailed over to the woman munching on the box of pizza he had sent up. Her golden eyes went to meet his amusement shining in them.

"You should go. Perhaps the next emperor or empress will be unexpected," she had said. His green eyes narrowed at her response. She always manages to know what he was thinking, perhaps it was the _connection_ they had.

"C.C. it seems you have a good idea on who the next ruler of Britannia will be. Care to share?" Suzaku asked. C.C. did not answer him. "I'll make sure you get pizza at your beck and call," he offered knowing the green-haired girl's weakness. Golden eyes had hope in their depths, but went back to amusement.

"Tempting, but no. You'll just have to find out for yourself." C.C. said smirking in his direction as she got he reaction she wanted.

She watched him curse calling her an _immortal witch,_ before taking out a pen and paper to write his response to the letter. Suzaku sure was very predictable.

Sayoko should accompany them. She thought to herself. After all, Sayoko was a lot calmer and more rational than some she had met that accompanied Suzaku. Plus she was a _very _capable guard. It also reminded her that she needed to buy some hair dye to attend the funeral of Charles di Britannia.

-X-

_May 6th 2018 a.t.b. _

Suzaku found that this funeral was very different than the one for his father. It was not raining, nor was it private. He also noticed that most of Charle's one hundred or so children were not so happy to be there. He recognized Odysseus, Schneizel, Cornelia, Euphie, and Charles' many sons and daughters.

He noticed that something was different. There were two girls standing next to Cornelia and Euphie. The youngest, he assumes, is the one in the wheelchair with long light-brown hair, he could not see her eyes because they were closed. Next to her was one of the most beautiful girls he has ever seen. She had long dark black hair and striking violet eyes. He adverted his gaze as those violet eyes glanced up to him.

It was then that he wondered who they were.

-X-

Finally after the excruciating two hours of the emperor's ceremony it has come to the will of the emperor. This was when Charles himself has designed the will on who would be his successor. Suzaku knew that the former emperor praised Darwinism. So it would be the most ruthless of the siblings that was almost like Charles or even remotely close thinking like the former emperor. C.C. and Sayoko stood by him as his personal assistant and bodyguard. At least he was not bored alone.

Lost in his boredom he did not notice that C.C. has slipped out informing Sayoko to protect Suzaku and that she will be back before they leave.

"… Now onto the matter regarding the next emperor. Charles zi Britannia has decided his strongest heir to inherit the throne in his place should be pass. Our new emperor is…"

There was a pause for a dramatic effect. To everyone the silence seemed to stretch on forever.

"The ninety-ninth Empress Lelouch vi Britannia!"

TBC--------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Well what do you guys think? This is my apology for I am not going to continue Alternate Reality for I have lost ideas on it. But I am welcoming anyone to continue it should they wish. I'm going to delete the story within a month so get it fast! Anyways I'm glad you guys liked it. I'm sorry I can't continue, but this one I definitely will. I have everything planned out for this story already, the ideas are already written down they just need to be in chapters! So don't fret.

Review! C+C accepted! No Flames!


	2. 1: 99th Empress Lelouch vi Britannia

Between Us

Chapter 1: 99th Empress Lelouch vi Britannia

"… _Now onto the matter regarding the next emperor. Charles zi Britannia has decided his strongest heir to inherit the throne in his place should be pass. Our new emperor is… _

"_The ninety-ninth Empress Lelouch vi Britannia!" _

Shock coursed throughout the depths of her violet eyes. They were swirling with anger along with confusion. She told him not to. She mentally cursed her father over and over while being on autopilot to the outside world.

To the outside world, Lelouch just smiled and accepted the throne with the ceremony taking place. They had put out a new outfit for her that consisted of blue slacks with a white undershirt and a matching blue jacket adorned with yellow rope decorations hanging from her right shoulder to the left opening. To the public, it was reminiscent of the late empress Marianne vi Britannia, who had passed away eight years ago.

Lelouch looked to the public that stared waiting for her to say her speech, clearing her throat, she spoke with a strong voice, not too loud nor too soft.

"Although this is a time for mourning, I promise to fulfill the former emperor's wishes and see the powerful country of Britannia to still prosper and more! All people are not created equal! As my father has said. Whomsoever harms this country will also not receive mercy from me.

"All hail Britannia!" Lelouch finished.

"All hail Lelouch! All hail Lelouch! All hail Lelouch! All hail Lelouch…" The court chanted in the main room. Lelouch stood there with a smirk on her face before finally leaving to the side to attend her party.

Now she had to greet all the allies and nobles of Britannia. It was something she did not want to deal with at the moment.

-X-

Suzaku hated parties. Luckily Sayoko was there with him. Now he just had no idea where the annoying immortal witch went to. She always disappeared when he needed her the most. He knew that she was from Britannia and probably knew who all the nobles were so he would not make a fool of himself. He did not exactly know their names.

"Suzaku!" He heard Euphie calling him. A flash of pink and white latched onto him giving him a big hug. Cornelia followed behind her sighing in disappointment, Suzaku believes.

"Hello, Princess Euphemia, Princess Cornelia." He greeted them with a proper bow when Euhpie gave him a chance. He did not want to be on very bad terms with the legendary Witch of Britannia.

"Prime Minister Kururugi," Cornelia greeted back with a nod of her head.

"C'mon Suzaku, lets meet father's little secret!" Euphie stated grabbing his hand and took off with him trailing behind. "Remember its Euphie!" she added. Sayoko and Cornelia followed at a slower, but hastened pace.

"Lelouch!" Euphie called out to the dark haired girl with her back facing them. Violet eyes trained on them with a bit of a surprise before it was fully concealed. When they approached her she spoke.

"Yes Euphie, you have my permission to marry him," Lelouch said.

Blue-violet and green eyes blinked at her in confusion. Lelouch did not know what was wrong. She was sure that is what Euphie wanted brining a man over. The pink-haired girl laughed. Suzaku kept himself from laughing. He did not want to embarrass himself in front of the new empress.

"No silly sister!" Euphie said. "I wanted to introduce you to my friend! This is Suzaku Kururugi, Prime Minister of Japan." She said.

Suzaku gave a formal bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you Empress."

A hand touched his shoulder making him look up. He met the endless violet pools.

"There is no need for formality Prime Minister Kururugi. If Euphie finds you a friend then you must be a good person unlike these…" Lelouch trailed off not finishing. "You may call me Lelouch. Empress only among business meetings and court." She then held her hand out in front of him.

Suzaku stood up to grasp her hand. "Then you may call me Suzaku, your highness."

As soon as their hands touched, images flashed before Suzaku's eyes. He could see them, flashes of memories that were and were not his own. There was no way this was happening to them. They were synchronizing. Suzaku only went through this with C.C. Perhaps there was a reason the new empress was the 'emperor's secret', as said by Euphie. _Could she be like C.C. a code bearer? _He thought to himself before they were broken apart by Lelouch who abruptly took her hand away.

Suzaku glanced at Lelouch as he was out of his trance. He thought he saw a flash of a red bird insignia in her eyes, but it quickly faded as he blinked. Maybe it was his imagination. To him it felt like a while but to the outside world it only took a few seconds unnoticed to the naked eye.

"Why don't you stay for a few days Minister Kururugi? That is if you do not have other pressing matters to attend. I'm sure Euphie will appreciate it," Lelouch said after regaining her composure, smiling.

Suzaku smiled back. "Of course, your highness. If you do not mind," he said. Lelouch gave a curt nod.

"I'm sorry to cut our meeting short but I feel tired after all this happenings. I have to retire to be ready for the morning. I'm sure Euphie can direct you and your two guests to some of our guest bedrooms in the Aries Villa. Cornelia, tell Schneizel that he could take over for me for the rest of the evening." Lelouch stated before hastily heading towards the exits. She knew Cornelia would tell him without having to confirm it.

Suzaku stared after her retreating figure. _Perhaps she saw it too… _

Euphie tugged on Cornelia's sleeve, their eyes communicating.

-X-

Suzaku looked at the main hall of the Aries Villa. It was very extravagant. He could not pinpoint where had seen this room before. It looked very familiar, he could not put his finger on it.

"Welcome to Aries Villa, Suzaku. This is where we all sleep, well just me, Lelouch, Cornelia, and Nunnally and Rolo her bodyguard. Come, we should meet them. I think they are having dinner on the terrace." Euphie then dragged him up the stairs and into another hall that he assumes will lead them to the terrace somehow.

Cornelia just watched them go, knowing that Suzaku would take care of Euphie even if he was Japanese. She walked towards the entrance from when they came.

"Captain Jeremiah Gottwald," she greeted the sea green haired man who stood at the entrance. "I want this place covered no mistakes." Cornelia stated.

"Yes, your highness." Jeremiah said giving a curt bow before going to inform his subordinates and see if any of them are slacking. He will not let what happened before happen again.

Cornelia then walked up the separate set of stairs that led to another hall along with half of the rooms. She reached the end of the hall in front of the set of decorated double doors. Taking a deep breath, she knocked. There was no answer but she thought she heard two voices. One she recognized as her little sister's the other she did not.

"Come in," Lelouch called from the room.

Cornelia turned the knob and peeked inside also trying to spot the other person. There was only Lelouch who was already in her nightgown. Maybe her ears were hearing things. She will not dwell on it. Closing the door behind her, she walked towards the four poster bed.

"Are you feeling alright Lelouch?" Cornelia asked while she sat next to her on the side of the bed. Lelouch just gave her a smile.

"I'm fine Cornelia. I was just very tired that was all. How was the party?" Lelouch asked her.

"Just like any other party, Lelouch. Schneizel ended it earlier than expected. Maybe he didn't want to spend any more time on it either."

Lelouch let out a chuckle. Cornelia sighed.

"How do you feel about this?" Cornelia asked her. Lelouch knew what she was talking about.

"I don't know. I just can't believe father put this on me," Lelouch confessed. Cornelia pulled her into a hug, something she had not done in a while since putting the rebels down in area eighteen. She had only just come back from that mission for their father's funeral.

Cornelia just sat there and held her as her eighteen year old sister let out her grievances on her situation. Cornelia promised herself that she would take care of her younger sisters no matter what. She then heard evened out breathing, noting that Lelouch had fallen asleep. The Witch of Britannia gently laid her down and tucked her in. She let a smile before exiting the room quietly.

Two pairs of eyes watched in the shadows.

-X-

Suzaku could not fathom how his stay was for the first couple days within the Aries Villa. Alas, he has not seen much of the current empress for she was busy with public matters and meetings that needed to be taken care of. Although, he liked Lelouch's little sister Nunnally. Rolo, her bodyguard, he was kind of iffy about. To Suzaku, the bodyguard did not look like much but seemed to be the same age as Nunnally. Perhaps that was the reason why. He was also glad that Cornelia had lightened up on him. He was grateful for that.

On to other matters, he still had to talk to the empress about some things, especially what happened between them at the party. He had to find out if she was a code bearer. C.C. had told him that he should watch out for other code bearers like her. It reminded him that he needed to look for the elusive C.C. Even Sayoko could not find her. He knew she was lurking nearby and had a feeling that she was in the Aries Villa herself. He should start looking for her. Looking down the hall, he gulped in worry for he might get lost.

-X-

Lelouch glanced out at the view. It was her day off and she decided to just sit and not worry about anything else except one problem. The problem was staying in her guest bedroom. Suzaku Kururugi was a mystery to her. Something was very different about him. She knew she had to be careful. It was the reason she let him stay for a week should he not have pressing matters to deal with.

"Good afternoon, your highness." _Speak of the devil. _

Lelouch turned and smiled, gesturing Suzaku to come and sit in the other chair. She took a sip of her tea, calming her nerves and going over in her head on how to tread carefully with her questions.

"So, Suzaku, how did you become the Prime Minister of Japan at this age?" Lelouch asked. It was a legitimate question. She had always wondered how did someone at her age manage to do it.

"My infallible luck," Suzaku stated. Lelouch chuckled, which made him chuckle along with her. "No, actually I wanted to follow in my late father's footsteps. He was a prime minister before he passed away."

"Yes, I heard about that. I'm sorry," she responded.

"No need, it has already happened that past stays the past." Suzaku did omit some parts pertaining to his father's death, but he did not care. Most times he just turned a blind eye to it. Not thinking more on it, he wanted to find out who Lelouch really was. She was only described by Euphie, but there could be other things especially what happened a few days ago. Plus, why did the ninety-eighth emperor keep the new empress out of sight from the public and the allies? There must be a very good reason.

"Is there something you wanted to ask me?" Lelouch asked with her calculating gaze.

Suzaku saw a glimpse of why Charles chose her to succeed him. She was charming, spoke well, manipulative in her favor. Her gaze was cool and calculating although discrete. He was sure nothing went past her notice. Plus she resembled her father much more than any of the many half-siblings she had.

"If you don't mind me imposing, why were you only appearing just now?" Suzaku asked seriously. There was no point of a curious question in his voice. He knew that to appeal to her was to sound like he was serious.

"My father. I don't know why. He was the one who decided it and said I had to stay here until he wanted me and my sister out in the open," Lelouch just answered casually. She just omitted some parts, but they were not for Suzaku's ears, as much as he was growing on her. She liked him. She saw what Euphie saw in him.

"I see. I guess we'll never know." Suzaku just responded and they got into more talking about childhood memories, some they omitted.

Lelouch liked him more as they talked. He felt like a very good friend. She was soon surprised as she was pulled from her seat and something was over her, as if protecting her. A shot rang out right where she was sitting. Her eyes were closed in surprise, noting that if she opened them she was going to be embarrassed.

Taking a chance, she opened her eyes, surprise flitted across her face as she stared into emerald green eyes.

TBC--------------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Here's the second chapter! I'm trying to get the story underway. Anyways I know the chapter might be kind of boring, but its going to get even better… I'll make it that way. Thanks for your reviews!

Review! C+C accepted! No Flames!


	3. 2: The Plot

Between Us

Chapter 2: The Plot

Suzaku just could not concentrate since he returned to Japan. The paperwork in front of him was just mumbo jumbo to him at the moment. Plus he was also annoyed at C.C.'s teasing, mostly about him and the new empress of Britannia. Sad thing was, was that she was right. He could not get the violet-eyed empress from his mind. Good thing though, he was able to pay attention in his meetings.

Now in a few minutes he was going to have a meeting with the Prime Minister of Britannia. He wondered what Schneizel wanted to speak to him about.

-X-

Lelouch sat in the study that belonged to her father. No one ever comes in and now it was now hers. She kept looking over the documents that sat in front of her. She just could not concentrate. She knew something big was going to happen, she just did not know what.

After all, the assassination attempts were fruitless approaches. She knew about them. It was not surprising after all. Many of the nobles probably would not want her as empress and running their empire. It also was no secret that her other siblings did not want her running the empire too, especially Guinevere. Father's will is father's will. Guinevere would not go against it. It does not stop her from saying things behind her back.

Either way, it was trivial and of no importance.

Lelouch let out a tired sigh. Being empress had no good qualities of the job.

"Those documents are not going to speak to you, you know." Lelouch growled in annoyance. There was only one person that would and could enter the study.

"What do you want V.V.?" Lelouch asked the child looking figure standing in front of the closed doors.

"Nothing, I just came to see my favorite niece and how you are holding up as empress," V.V. said to her.

"Buzz off," Lelouch responded. She did not have time for mindless word games with him. She felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, soon everything will be better and you can hand Schneizel the throne in the new world," he said before walking to the door. He paused before he exited and turned his head to look at her. "I heard the Prime Minister of Japan's birthday is coming up. Perhaps it would be best to attend. That way you two can finish where you left off on the balcony. Remember its Uncle V.V." He let out an amused laughter as he walked out the door, narrowly missing the vase that was thrown at him.

Lelouch growled softly, mentally cursing her immortal uncle. Looking at the invitation addressed to her, she sighed, gathered a pen and paper and wrote her response.

-X-

C.C. observed her partner in crime. Suzaku was a walking disaster waiting to happen. She wanted to spare him the embarrassment.

"You know, Milly's family will be very devastated if you did not invite the family friend," C.C. said holding a stuffed pet she named Cheese-kun.

"Family friend?" Suzaku questioned. He did not know any of the friends of the Ashford family since they were exiled from Britannia. Either way, he was glad to convince the government to take them in since the death of one of the former emperor's many wives. C.C. left the answer to Sayoko.

"The Ashfords were friends with the deceased empress, Marianne vi Britannia. It was rumored that the current empress and her little sister are the daughters of the former emperor and empress," Sayoko answered. She was able to gather some good gossip among the week they were able to stay within the Aries Villa. She chatted it up with the captain of the guard Jeremiah Gottwald. They got along pretty well.

Suzaku pondered on the information. He could see how that was a possibility. It was news to him. Lelouch never did talk about her mother nor her father, mostly about Schneizel, Cornelia, Euphie, Clovis, and Nunnally. Only when they were younger.

Suzaku had another thing to worry about. The proposal Schneizel had given him. He had been trying to figure out if it would benefit in his favor. He did not see the downside to it. Perhaps there was a way to twist it in his favor. Gathering a pen and paper he wrote a response and sealed it in an envelope with Schneizel's name on it. He gave it to Sayoko to deliver, leaving him and C.C. alone.

Giving up on the silence, Suzaku walked out of the office and down the hall. He had a lot of thinking to do. Being in the same room as the annoying immortal witch distracted him.

-X-

_July 10th 2018 a.t.b. _

Suzaku did not want the party. To him it was just an excuse for the rich to clamor around each other about how they are better and more successful than the other. With the argument against his advisors, this was one battle he lost. Plus, he had an excuse to see the empress of Britannia. She did send him a note that she would be coming. It would be an excuse for him to not mingle with the other guests, especially the embarrassing ones like Tamaki. That poor excuse of a soldier just has sheer dumb luck, in Suzaku's opinion.

Finally he spotted the group of girls that he was looking for. Euphie was the first to wave him over. He happily went over. He said his formal greetings, while they did the same and wished him happy birthday. Suzaku had no care for his birthday, it just meant he survived another year. His eyes trailed over to the disguised empress. Although, he could tell it was her, but at a passing glance it was just another person. He let a smile and she smiled back.

Euphie drew them into a conversation, but Suzaku kept glancing back at Lelouch. A million questions wanted to fly out of his mouth, but he kept himself in check because he did not want to be given glares by Cornelia. He knew the Witch of Britannia had a very big soft spots for the three sisters. Perhaps they could meet up later to talk.

-X-

Lelouch hated parties, especially drunkards. Seems like someone spiked the drinks and there was this weird Japanese man that tried hitting on her. The name was Tama-something. She did not get the last part of what Suzaku said except for a brief apology and dumping the drunk on Sayoko to dispose of at the moment. Lelouch liked that bodyguard. Quiet and very reliable.

Well from the two Knights of Round that she picked to accompany her were reliable too, Gino Weinberg and Anya Alstriem. The Knight of Three, Gino, was a carefree guy with the typical Aryan features of blond hair and blue eyes. No one would suspect him at all. Then there was Anya Alstriem, she was still a teen with pink hair and green eyes. No one would suspect her either, but she was very good pilot. She was the Knight of Six. The other knights he would not trust especially Bismark, the Knight of One. Either way, she picked her people well.

A soft knock sounded at her door. Lelouch called whoever to come in. Anya walked in dressed, ready for bed. Lelouch turned to greet her and saw the red rings around her eyes.

"Mother…" Lelouch breathed out. This was also the reason she kept Anya as her only personal knight. When her mother was assassinated, her mother used her powers called the Geass, which was to see into people's hearts and placed her soul into Anya's body before she actually died.

"How are you holding up Lelouch?" the possessed Anya/Marianne asked while sitting next to her. Lelouch just sighed.

"Why didn't father just give the throne to Schniezel?" Lelouch asked not really expecting an answer.

"It is much easier this way. Besides, it is easier now that we are in Japan. Your father is waiting for us on Kaminejima island. First you have to take care of things here, especially Schniezel." Marianne said pulling her eldest daughter into an embrace. "Besides I'm here for you and to help you."

"I know mother. You should go back to the room and let Anya rest."

Lelouch bid her goodnight and lied down, thinking how to proceed further.

-X-

Marianne closed the door behind her and walked straight to her room, where her other meeting was going to take place. She did not knock this time, she just opened the door and went in. She took it slow and walked over to the girl on the bed sitting up and smiling at her with her bright violet eyes.

"Mother," Nunnally greeted. Marianne sat on the edge of the bed, and then pulled her youngest in an embrace.

"You should be sleeping Nunnally." Marianne said brushing the golden hair away from Nunnally's face.

"I wanted to wait for you." Marianne just smiled before gently pushing Nunnally to lay down. "Mother, how long before I could leave my eyes open?" Nunnally asked.

"Just until your sister takes care of everything. Then your eyes can stay open." Marianne answered. She tucked her in, bid her goodnight and went straight back to Anya's room to let the girl sleep.

-X-

"So, I see you invested in my offer," the blond stated.

"Of course. It has its advantages," the brunette answered back. He was handed an invitation.

"Do attend. I'm sure you have someone to fill in for you for a while."

TBC--------------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: I know it's a late update. So here it is immediately. I hope its to your liking. Soon everything will be much more exciting. I hope… Anyways thanks for you reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! C+C accepted. No Flames!


	4. 3: The Rebellion

Between Us

Chapter 3: The Rebellion

_November 11th, 2018 a.t.b. _

Lelouch glanced at the screen of the moving figures, indicating where the knightmare frames are stationed. She personally requested to lead and put a stop to the rebellion that started up in the central region of Britannia. There was no explanation how the rebellion started, just that rebels suddenly appeared and began attacking. She had a good idea on who probably started it. It really was no secret.

Clutching the knight chess piece in her hand, she moved it on the board. "P-three, aim nine o'clock," she commanded. Lelouch was satisfied that the rebels passing by were taken out. She glanced at the screen once again. There was something else that she was waiting for. The opponent, with their actions, were waiting for something. She figured they probably had some secret weapon or something, which she was prepared for.

All of a sudden, the alarm went off. Her violet eyes narrowed as one of the soldiers spoke through the intercom.

"Your majesty, we're being attacked by some unknown frame- ack!" An explosion was heard while communications were cut off. She growled in annoyance.

"Show me some visual!" Lelouch demanded.

"Its too fast - ack!"

Lelouch silently fumed at the incompetence of the army. She wondered how Father ever stilled all the rebellions. She stood up with Gino and Anya following right behind her. They knew where she was headed and were glad that they were already prepared with their suits on. They approached the hanger while Lelouch took off the top layer of her clothes. Underneath was the suit suited to pilot a knightmare frame.

"Rakshata, I'm ready to test out this knightmare," Lelouch spoke to the blond haired, dark skinned woman. Green eyes glinted with excitement and Rakshata gave a bow, gesturing her arms towards the dark blue knightmare still held on by cables.

"Be careful your majesty, RX1213 is still in the experimental stages, are you sure? Surely you do want to stick with the Shinkirou," Rakshata suggested to the other knightmare right next to it.

Lelouch shook her head. She felt more at ease with the latest model they were trying to develop. When she tested it herself, she felt one with the RX1213 knightmare and it was easier to maneuver. Ignoring protests from both her Knights of Round, she went up with the elevator straight to the cockpit. She quickly settled in a kneeling position as it was designed. She inserted the devicer.

"Operation R-1213," she stated with the voice activated password. The knightmare came to life as the cables were released. "Gino, Anya, stay behind and be ready on my command." The door opened as she was positioned on the launching pad. She moved forward using the thrusters to propel herself out. Gino followed in the Tristan and Anya followed in the Mordred, but instead of going off to the field, they stayed right next to the base.

-X-

The alarm went off signaling that the enemy forces are creating too much damage. Green eyes examined the screen and was infuriated.

"General Ackart! There seems to be a new knightmare on the field," his Lieutenant Nye spoke while examining the screen.

"Lieutenant Nye, send that knightmare on it! He said that we would win this fight with that thing!" Ackart stated. "Get everyone to eliminate as fast as they can and get on that - that thing!" he yelled out as Nye went to do as ordered.

Ackart collapsed on his seat, unsure of what to do. _He _promised that this new seventh generation knightmare frame would win the battle for them. Now there was this unexpected knightmare frame that came from Britannia.

Punching a few buttons, he sent a transmission. He smiled as a face appeared on the big screen.

-X-

Lelouch sighed as she siphoned through the army in less than minute. They were no match for her or the knightmare. This knightmare was specifically designed for her. Just like being in the safety of the portable base she could still go and command everyone. After eliminating the miscreants, she went around out in the open. She knew it was suicidal but this knightmare did not have a good shield for nothing.

It was then she spotted the other knightmare frame that kept giving them trouble. Lelouch immediately went to strike first. Her attacked was block and they continued to do a hand to hand combat. The enemy was fast and quick as if seeing her moves before she could. There was only one person that could and that would be Bismark, but she knew this was not Bismark. This one is different and moved differently. It was as if the knightmare pilot was just very lucky.

"Enough!" Lelouch shouted as they locked hands trying to bring the other down. "Who are you?" she demanded. There was no answer. It just annoyed her even more. "As the Empress of Britannia, I demand to know who you are!"

Before she could get her answer, missiles were shot in between them. She recognized them to come from the Mordred. Lelouch looked to the sky to see Anya's knightmare, she knew that it was not Anya that was currently piloting. Anya never did disobey her orders.

"Anya, I told you to stay behind to guard the base," Lelouch stated.

"You were in distress. The Empress always comes first," Anya's monotone voice responded to her.

"_Now _Anya."

Lelouch barely dodged the shots fired at her from the opponent. She too fired back. They both dodged and avoided the other. A few minutes later Anya decided to join in and fend off the other knightmare frame. Realizing that the opponent was outnumbered they decided to retreat. Lelouch growled in annoyance before running after the other.

"Oh no you don't!" She yelled after them. She pursed the opponent wondering who they were.

Lelouch suddenly stopped as she spotted something going in their direction. She recognized it. A FLEIJA missile. _No way! How were they able to get their hands on it? _She thought in surprise and horror. She knew what that missile could do. Perhaps she could test out the newly developed weapon to stop the FLEIJA. When she found out Schneizel had built it a few months ago, she decided to build something to counter it.

"Rakshata, is the anti-FLEIJA weapon ready?" Lelouch asked over the intercom.

"Ready to fire!" Rakshata answered back.

"Fire!"

-X-

General Ackhart could not believe his eyes. He watched as the FLEIJA was easily defeated. He sighed, putting his hands over his face. He thought with great hope that he would win. He could have gotten independence, his own name. They would have their own country back again.

All of a sudden the electricity began to shut down. He was frightened for a moment, but easily recovered and stood up to find the source of the problem. Ackhart stopped as someone stood in front of him. The shadows covered their face.

"Lieutenant Nye is that you? Do you know what is happening?" Ackhart asked. A feminine chuckle reached his ears. It was not Nye.

"The answer to your first question is no. The second, yes I do know what is happening," she said before stepping out in the light. He was struck by the long black hair and the violet eyes. Ackhart recognized her immediately.

"Empress…" he gasped in surprise. Lelouch gave him an evil looking smirk, promising him something he knew he would not like. No wonder he lost. She was the one leading the Britannian army sent out to stop him.

"That is correct, General Ackhart. Now Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you," she began as she started taking off her contacts, "Answer all of my questions!"

Ackhart stared into shock as he saw a red bird insignia in both her eyes. He soon succumbed to her command.

-X-

"_In other news, the rebellion to the middle of Britannia was single handedly stopped by none other than Empress Lelouch. She heroically captured General Ackhart and put a stop the rebellion…" _

_Click! _

Blue eyes watched the blank screen with amusement.

"Well done…"

-X-

Lelouch sighed as she turned the TV off. It was not that exciting really. She did prefer to be out in the battlefield or being the strategist. Only one thing puzzled her mind, was the FLEIJA missile. She knew who the creator was, she just did not know if Schneizel himself was a part of it. It was no secret that he desired the throne. She wondered why father did not just give it to him in the first place. Sighing she went over the reports of the soldiers. Most of them were the same.

She was then startled by the hand that rested on her shoulder. Only one person does that. Her violet eyes met another pair.

"Uncle V.V." She greeted him before looking down to the paperwork.

"I'm sorry niece, did I come in at a bad time?" he asked amused. Lelouch wondered how her father and V.V. are related.

"Do you want to do the work?" she asked annoyed.

"No not really. I came to see how you were doing."

"Then you did come at a bad time." She was hoping that he would listen to her for once and go but instead, stayed and looked over her shoulder. Lelouch was getting more annoyed by the second. "As you can see I'm fine, now go, I have stuff to do." She growled out.

"Don't be like that. Are you at that time again? So soon? You should probably get checked. After all we can't let the empress be sick because of the female nature…" Lelouch slammed the desk.

"Is there a point to this?"

"No just that I've seen C.C. hanging about."

"Good I hope she replaces you. The witch is more tolerable than you."

"Aww, you hurt my feelings…"

"OUT!"

-X-

_December 5th 2018 a.t.b. _

Suzaku glanced around the great hall. There were plenty of the rich nobles and the many prince and princesses. He wondered why Schneizel talked him into coming. He was not going to attend because he did not want to travel again at the moment. At least he could gaze at the guest of honor. He wondered where she is. It has been quite a while and everyone is already here.

Although he knew if he spotted pink hair _she _would most likely be there in disguise. Spotting Euphie, he went towards the group she was with. Of course Cornelia was there and so was Nunnally, but there was no Lelouch. So he really had to ask.

"Eh? Older sister is still getting ready," Nunnally provided for him. He smiled at her even if she could not see it.

"Ah I see." He answered back.

They began to talk about other things and soon the time passed, Lelouch still did not appear.

-X-

Lelouch glanced out at the great hall from behind the curtain that hid her very well. No one would notice her. She then glanced at her companion that was hiding with her. It had been awhile since Lelouch had seen her since her mother's sudden 'death'.

"Tell me again, why am I hiding with you from behind the curtain?" Lelouch asked annoyed.

"Aw you don't want to spend time with your auntie C.C.?" C.C. said tucking her dyed black hair behind her ear. Her blue eye contacts did not sparkle with amusement, but Lelouch could tell that she was amused. C.C. was just as tolerable as V.V. The two code bearers were annoying. They found things amusing at her expense. C.C. then turned serious.

"Just so you know, you better hurry things along before I give away my code," C.C. said.

"What are you talking about?" Lelouch asked in disbelief.

"I've already found someone useful to fulfill my wish. So you better hurry Lulu!" she finished with a sing-song voice before drifting out of the curtain into the public crowd before Lelouch could question her.

Lelouch sighed in annoyance before herself stepping out in the open and went to look for the river of pink hair. She quickly spotted them and Suzaku too. She was kind of skeptical when Schneizel personally invited him, but did not think too much of it. Instead she greeted him and her sisters. They talked about this and that and soon drifted into politics. Lelouch mentally groaned at the subject because she personally hated talking about it, especially on her birthday of all days. While they were on the topic, this was her opportunity.

"What if everyone had no masks?" she asked randomly surprising the group, except for Nunnally, who was curious about it. Lelouch was shocked that Suzaku spoke up first. He never did put his input first.

"If there was it would be nice if everyone has no mask, but I could not imagine living that way. What would life be if people were always predictable?" he stated. "Hypothetically speaking of course." He finished flashing one of his smiles, which Lelouch forced to smile back at him. They continued on.

-X-

Suzaku twisted and turned. He could not stop thinking at the moment. C.C. was getting close to asking her price, she had been dropping hints with it for a while now. He did not know what she really wanted, she never did state when they made the contract.

All of a sudden, he heard a sudden explosion happen near the Aries Villa. _Lelouch! _was his first thought. He quickly stood up and put some decent clothes on that were not pajamas. As he finished a hurried knock sounded from his door. He quickly opened it surprised to see Cornelia up and about, knocking at his door no less.

"Minister Kururugi, have you seen my sisters?" she asked worriedly, partially out of breath.

"I myself just got up Princess Cornelia-" Suzaku began but was cut off by the calls from Euphie and Nunnally heading towards them. Euphie had a difficult time pushing Nunnally and was out of breath by the time they reached each other.

"Where's Lelouch?" Cornelia asked Nunnally.

"Sister is no where. She wasn't in the rooms. Oh no, what if she's where the explosion was?" Nunnally responded after realizing what she said. Cornelia quickly took off from where they came.

"Take care of them Kururugi!" she just yelled over her shoulder before disappearing around the hall.

Cornelia hoped that Lelouch was not in the explosion. She knew how her sister liked to take strolls along the gardens, which was where the explosion took place. The adrenaline pumped through her veins as she kept running throughout the halls of the Aries Villa. The garden was a long way from the Villa and the doors to the garden were ways away from their rooms. Living as Britannian royalty it was more of a hazard than a safety to have a big palace in Pendragon. She had finally made it to the back, opening the doors, she quickly took off with her light maroon hair whipping across her face at the mild wind that picked up. Luckily the smoke was blowing in the other direction. Finally she arrived at the explosion sight, sighing that there were not many people. Although, there was more explosions going on around them. The city of Pendragon was under attack. She had to go out there and defend but her sisters came first.

Walking around for a few moments, she then spotted Lelouch, who was just standing there and talking with someone else. It was a little boy with way too long hair and wore noble clothes. She stood behind some debris catching the conversation.

"I did not think he would attack so soon," Lelouch stated.

"So do you want him to take over or go back and give it to him later?" the other boy asked.

"I think it should be now. The sooner the better. Although it might take me some time, especially being in disguise. I'm sure C.C. could help me with it. After all she accompanies Suzaku now.

Tell Mother and Nunnally that I am going to meet up with Father-"

Cornelia gasped loud enough for them to hear and turn in her direction.

Lelouch stared into the shocked visage of her older sister. She knew she heard enough to be surprised like that. Cornelia could not be a part of this. Lelouch did not want her involved in the plan and did not want her getting in trouble with Schneizel, who is obviously part of this rebellion. Luckily he did not release the FLEIJA warhead yet, which he probably won't with Cornelia and them still here. Lelouch knew that Schneizel's true goal was just the throne and did not want to kill them. Lelouch sighed as they stared each other down. Lifting her fingers to her eyes, she took off the contacts revealing her geassed eyes.

Cornelia could not believe what she was seeing. Something told her to flee and go somewhere and tell someone, but she stayed rooted to the spot, hoping that she would get an explanation for what was going on. Lelouch gave her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Cornelia. I know you have plenty of questions, but I will not answer them. It is best that you do not know…" Lelouch grimaced before speaking in a commanding tone. "I command you, forget what you have just heard and follow Schneizel. Have Guilford by your side at all times." Lelouch finished. She watched as Cornelia's eyes contained the red rings around them and she walked away to complete her command. Lelouch quickly placed her contacts back on before handing her uncle a note.

TBC-----------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: There's the next chapter, I just finished. Anyway, tell me what you guys think! Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them.

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


	5. 4: New World Order

Between Us

Part 4: New World Order

Suzaku helped douse the fires that surrounded the Aries Villa, luckily it did not touch the building just the landscape. He sighed in relief that all of them were fine, although Cornelia was not able to find Lelouch, he was still worried. He hoped that she was not dead. Perhaps when the commotion has died down, they would be filled with answers. Throughout this, he was wondering where Sayoko and C.C. had gone.

An hour later, Schneizel called a meeting. They were all meeting in the grand hall, where Lelouch should be, he hoped. Although with what was going on, Suzaku was worried that the empress was not. Plenty were gathered around, but he still did not spot Lelouch, Schneizel was the center of attention. It seems the plan was already taken into action. Suzaku hoped Schneizel kept his promise. He then spotted Sayoko and C.C. standing and muttering a conversation with each other. They both noticed that he was approaching and greeted him.

"Where were you two? I was worried," Suzaku said to them. Sayoko gave a polite bow.

"I'm sorry Suzaku-san I was keeping an eye on Empress Lelouch as you instructed, but… I'm sorry Suzaku-san, I could not…" Sayoko could not bring herself to tell him.

"What is it Sayoko?" he asked worriedly. C.C. was the one to finish it off.

"Empress Lelouch is dead."

-X-

All of Britannia was in an uproar at the sudden news that had hit them. With the attack on the city of Pendragon, their empress had passed away, so soon after the previous emperor. Now there was the case on who was to rule the Holy Empire of Britannia. Since Lelouch had not bared an heir, it usually went on to the direct sibling. In these turn of events, Lelouch herself stated in her will that Nunnally would rule after her, but Schneizel will take her place until she is fit to rule.

And so, now it was Schneizel's world.

-X-

Blue eyes regarded the figure before him, claiming to be his uncle. The person looked way too young to be his uncle. Of course it was hard to believe at first but he soon believed it so. After all, it was him that helped him get the throne. Although he wondered what was in it for him. He knew that not everyone helped without something in return.

"Good job Schneizel. Did it not go well?" he said. The blond just smiled.

"Yes it did. Now what did you want in return?" Schneizel asked.

"Give me Lelouch's body. You can use it for the funeral, but after that give her to me."

"Of course, uncle V.V."

-X-

Suzaku thought something was fishy when Schneizel called him to the office. He quietly knocked and entered when invited. He approached the former Prime Minister of Britannia, who is now emperor. Somehow Schneizel got Nunnally to sign everything over to him. He had completely rule over Britannia. Plus, Schneizel's plan did not stop there.

"You wanted to see me Emperor?" Suzaku politely asked giving a bow.

"You don't need to do that Suzaku, you do know that we are friends now. As promised, I will have no dealings with Japan and I have kept Euphie, Nunnally, and Cornelia safe," Schneizel spoke.

"What about Lelouch?" Suzaku boldly asked. He knew it was out of line and cursed himself for his stupidity.

"I'm sorry. She was not supposed to be harmed. I did not know she would walk towards the targeted sight. My conspirator did not place her in the right spot." Schneizel growled in anger. He should have never planned this coup de tat. He should have planned a different strategy, but their Uncle V.V. said that this way was better. He did not think that he would lead Lelouch right into the line of fire. Schneizel felt regret at what has transpired. They were only supposed to make it look like she had passed on and keep her somewhere until everything has settled down and he obtained the post as emperor, bringing the world to an absolute peace with just one object, the FLEIJA.

Schneizel dismissed Suzaku as Kanon came up to him.

-X-

"_We have seen some interesting events these past few months… peace…" _

Suzaku droned out the noise of the news woman on TV. Yes, it had been a very peaceful few months since Schneizel's rule. There were a few rebellions here and there, but with the influence of the FLEIJA, well… just to say it was very _convincing._

Plus C.C. has not been bugging him for a while now. It was too weird. She left him alone for a while now since they went back from Lelouch's funeral and had been spending more time with Sayoko. It was not that weird, but it was more time than usual. He did not dwell on it. All he could think about was the sudden death of Lelouch that he had helped set up. He did not mean to, but… Schneizel promised… Getting out his cell phone, he dialed C.C.'s number.

"C.C. could you come here for a little bit? I need my advisor." Suzaku said before quickly hanging up so she would not respond about being too busy to see him. He knew most of C.C.'s tricks already, and it was grating on his nerves because she had pulled them on him for most of the day.

"_This a news report update! It seems there is a group rising up against the empire of Britannia. We have no ideas on who the new terrorists might be-" _

Suzaku turned off the TV and waited, staring out at the window. He did not know what to do. He was torn between his promise to Schneizel and his feelings. They keep getting in the way. He knew he had to make a decision fast. He knew that Schneizel's reasoning would spark war. Although the FLEIJA weapon would bring peace, but it will only bring peace by fear.

He heard the door open and close, signaling that it was C.C. When he turned to face her, he saw Sayoko had accompanied her. Suzaku was a bit ticked but he did not mind it.

"Sayoko, I need you to go, it is only between me and C.C." Suzaku said. Sayoko gave a slight bow and left, but not before glancing at C.C.

"So what do you need me for, Mr. Predictable?" she asked in a teasing tone. Suzaku sighed before looking at her seriously.

"I think I've made a mistake."

-X-

Nunnally watched the news when the rebellion sprung up. She sighed in relief. A hand rested on her shoulder and she looked at their uncle V.V. She smiled at him, her blue-violet eyes sparkling. She stood up from her seat and stretched.

"It seems it went well Uncle. I could never beat Schneizel, only big sister had the greatest chance," Nunnally spoke her mind. "Should I let sister Cornelia into this? I know she does not agree with brother Schneizel…"

"You should do what is best Nunnally," V.V. answered and took out a note, handing it to her. "Lelouch wrote this for you. I'm sure it could help you out."

Nunnally gladly took the note, happy to hear from Lelouch. She opened it and read the instructions listed on it. A genuine smile graced her lips. She took out a lighter and burned the letter. She could not let it lead straight to her.

"What did it say?" V.V. asked curiously. Nunnally looked at him surprised.

"I thought you would read it before I did." She responded. V.V. shook his head and Nunnally smiled.

"Big sister said that I should find the costume and key for my nightmare in her old room. She also said that I should come up with a name for myself… since I'm leading the rebellion… Nemo… Nemo sounds good…" Nunnally trailed off before rolling out the door in her wheel chair, while her eyes closed. She had kept them partially opened to see the floor, to others it would not be a difference. She decided to let people believe that she was able to memorize where she was going.

Nunnally fortunately did not have to go far. Lelouch's former room was two doors down. Nunnally quickly went inside as fast as she can and locked the door behind her. If someone were to come in while she was shuffling around, it would not go good for her or her sister. She stood up and moved around, going towards the closet, she quickly found the hidden compartment and a case. Opening it, she found one of the nicest costumes she has ever seen. Nunnally giggled quietly and held it close to her.

_Sister really likes me! _She thought to herself happily before trying it on. Looking at herself in the mirror, she had a uniform similar to Cornelia's military uniform, but it was only one color, navy blue. It was also lined with gold. The cape flowed behind her, it reached only to her mid thighs while her mask was black that only covered her eyes. Plus she had a clock that was black with the bird like insignia right where her heart was. Nunnally twirled around and faced the mirror again. She smiled before changing back into her old clothes.

As Nunnally was done putting everything back the way it was, the door rattled like someone was trying to get in. It was rattling harder. Then there was banging.

"Who's in there?!"

_Cornelia! _Nunnally thought in a panic. She quickly shut the closet and turned her wheel chair around. Sitting down, she quickly turned the lock but not before putting her sad face on.

"Nunnally, what are you doing here?" Cornelia asked in surprise and kneeled down to her level.

"Sister Cornelia… I… I just wanted to…" Nunnally began the waterworks and Cornelia embraced her.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Cornelia asked. Nunnally nodded and Cornelia led them to the bed along with the door closed. They soon began talking about Lelouch and the times they had.

It was how Schneizel found them two hours later.

-X-

Suzaku looked over his plans that he had concocted with C.C. He looked at every possible angle, there were flaws for all of them, but there was always a back up for them. His green eye glowed red as a bird insignia appeared in it. He was checking over again all the possible outcomes to his plans.

Now he has to stop what he helped create.

Picking his cell phone up, he dialed a number.

-X-

C.C. sighed before going back to Sayoko's room, knowing that she would find her there. Glancing at the woman lounging on the chair, she smirked.

"You know, it's only a matter of time before he figures it out," C.C. said sitting on the chair right across from her. "He's going to start a rebellion… but I think he's a little late… am I right?"

Silence was her answer.

"You should be grateful, I'm watching you. Auntie C.C. is here for you Lelouch."

"Will you stop? I know what Suzaku is planning. I just have to tell Nunnally to contact him under her alias. She asked me if we should include Cornelia… I don't think we should."

Lelouch took off the face mask she had worn of Sayoko's. Standing up, she glanced around the room. It was not like her room at the palace, but it will do. Getting out her cell phone, she text Nunnally her instructions. Shutting it she turned to C.C.

"Aren't you going to go to your own room?" Lelouch asked exasperatedly.

"C'mon, you don't want to sleep with auntie C.C.?" she said in a teasing manner. Lelouch glared at her before sighing. Plopping down on the bed she turned her back to her.

"Fine, but make yourself useful and make sure Suzaku doesn't see me. I'm sleeping."

C.C. chuckled before turning off the lights.

TBC------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Well here's the next chapter! Hope you guys are still into it! Anyways thanks for your reviews. I really appreciate it.

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


	6. 5: Nemo and Lancelot

Between Us

Part 5: Nemo and Lancelot

Blue-violet eyes stared straight ahead. A chess board was in front of her. Her masked eyes stared at the pieces scatted on the squares of the board. She thought hard on what to make for her next move. Gathering what she had learned from her older sister, she started to think ahead and pray that Schniezel makes the moves that she predicts. Schneizel was the one who told her most of his secrets except for usurping the throne so he could become emperor. Leaving the room, she immediately went to the front of the battleship secretly made for:

_Operation Ragnarok! _

"Commander Nemo, should we attack?" Anya asked with an uncharacteristic smirk.

"Attack, we can't refuse such a blatant invitation." Nemo stated.

-X-

Suzaku turned as he heard the sounds of explosions happening on the battlefield. Since the arrival of this _Nemo_ character Schneizel has requested his presence more frequently using the ally card. Suzaku had no choice but to accept and go against this Nemo character. They have been trying to find out who Nemo is. With the voice modifier that they use, they could not tell if it was a man or a woman. Sighing, knowing that it was now his time to get out there he quickly went to where the scientist Lloyd and his assistant Cecile were. Glancing at the tall knightmare he was to pilot, he saw all the new modifications Lloyd had installed.

A hand rested on his shoulder. He turned to see Cecile's smiling face.

"Don't worry Suzaku-kun, I'm sure we'll win this battle with less casualties," she said. She knew Suzaku did not like to kill anyone, after all, she did see how devastated he was when the former Empress had passed away.

Holding his head high, he went into the cockpit of the Lancelot and took off at full speed. He hoped to end this with as little deaths as possible. Suzaku quickly took care of the lesser threats easily. It seems this Nemo character was not above sacrificing subordinates, it makes him sick to think of someone like that.

-X-

Nemo growled in annoyance at the fact that she was losing subordinates. They were precious ones given to her by her sister and were the best. She knew that most of them survived because they eject safely. She commanded them to stay low and try to make it back to their portable base. First she had to make a call, but before she could, someone _peculiar _occupied the couch in her private room aboard the base. Familiar golden eyes greeted her and a smile lit her face. Taking off her mask, she ran towards the woman sitting and gave her a hug.

"Aunt C.C.! I can't believe it's you." She said happily.

"You've grown Nunnally, just like Lelouch." C.C. stated, putting the girl to sit next to her.

"Where have you been?" Nunnally asked. C.C. smiled before tying her hair back and putting on some shades. Nunnally gasped in surprise before giggling. "Ah I figured. Suzaku's assistant."

"No... his contract bearer."

"Is that why…" Nunnally trailed off as C.C. nodded.

"Nunnally, I have something to help you out. Your sister practically manipulated me to do it." Nunnally chuckled at the comment.

"Yeah, big sister is usually like that. That's why brother Schneizel favors her a lot."

"Too bad Schneizel had to go and do this and bring in Suzaku. He'll be devastated when he finds out what she's planning to do."

"Mother and Father told us the world would be a better place with no war just peace where everyone could understand each other."

C.C stayed quiet, letting Nunnally let it all out. Her face showed her interest, but her eyes showed doubt.

-X-

Suzaku sighed in relief as it was finally over. The battle was a stalemate. He did not know anyone that could even hold a tie with Schneizel. He heard that the only one who was good enough to go against Schneizel was Lelouch, but… with the way the battle went; it was as if she was the one on the battle ground commanding the opposite side of the way. Of course he knew it was not possible. He was at her funeral, it was not possible.

Although… thinking about Sayoko, he has some suspicion about her behavior. She had been acting weird since they came back from the funeral. Plus they have not practiced in a while. Perhaps he should set one up when he would return in a week. It's a precaution incase this Nemo character attacked again.

-X-

Nunnally sighed as she closed her eyes and rode on her wheelchair. It was hard to pretend at first but she was able to get the hang of it after a few months or so. She was not as good as her older sister, but this she could do. She went into the Emperor's study, knowing she would find Schneizel in there. Knocking, she heard a brief 'come in' before telling him that it was her. He opened the door and gave her a smile letting her in.

Schneizel was pretty surprised to see Nunnally visit him. Usually she would never bother him when he had important business to attend to. He gave her his hand so she could speak a bit more freely. He knew Nunnally liked holding hands with people when talking to them. He did not know why but indulged her anyway.

"Nunnally, what can I do for you?" Schneizel asked as he sat down leading her next to him.

"Nothing big brother Schneizel. It is just that… I miss big sister Lelouch," Nunnally began the water works and leaned forward as Schneizel pulled her into an embrace. "I'm sorry brother Schneizel, Sister Euphie and Cornelia are not here… and I just… I miss her so much. She was always there for me when I needed her even when she was named empress. She still had time for me." Schneizel sighed. He knew that with this war going on between him and this Nemo character that was creating havoc, no one would be around for Nunnally. He cursed his plans sometimes because it did not go as planned. He ordered them to attack and injure, not kill. Perhaps he could ask Euphie to accompany her for a while.

"Nunnally how about I call Euphie to go with you?" Schneizel asked.

"But don't you need Euphie right?" Nunnally said. "It's okay brother. I will be fine by myself. As long as I can visit you right? Besides I have Rolo with me." Nunnally finished and motioned for him to take her to the door. Before she let go one last question popped out of her mouth. "You will catch whoever killed Lelouch right?" she asked.

Schneizel felt his heart skip a beat. Guilt flooded him but he calmed himself down. "I will Nunnally. I'll catch whoever ordered that." Schneizel confidently stated before letting her out and bidding her a good day. Rolo dutifully waited outside and proceeded to push her back to her room. Schneizel waited a while, knowing the footsteps started fading before sinking to the floor, covering his face with his hands, guilt eating at him.

"I'm sorry Nunnally."

-X-

As soon as Rolo closed the door after entering Nunnally's room, she stood up and opened her eyes. Rolo watched as Nunnally broke down, falling to her knees with her head in her hands, stifling the sobs threatening her. Rolo, being dutiful, went and hugged her, comforting her. He kept silent, knowing that she just needed to talk.

"He did it Rolo. He really did it. Big sister was right."

TBC------------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Sorry for the late chapter. I've been busy since I'm working late nights, going to school, and trying to clean a house. Its hard but I'm sure its not as bad as some people. Anyways I appreciate your patients and your reviews. Please Review!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


	7. 6: Capture of Nemo

Between Us

Part 6: Capture of Nemo

C.C. smirked at the female pacing in Sayoko's room. The thing is, is that it is not Sayoko that was pacing but the 'dead' empress, Lelouch. C.C. watched the long black hair swished as Lelouch walked. It was very distracting. Reaching out, C.C. grasped several strands, making Lelouch pause and glare at her. C.C. twirled the pieces she got and let out another smirk while smelling the fine smell of shampoo.

"Aren't you going to ask about Nunnally? Or should I say Nemo?" C.C. asked. Lelouch sighed, stopped her pacing and lied down on the bed.

"How is she?" Lelouch finally asked. She had been worried about Nunnally masquerading as Nemo to lead the rebellions against Schneizel. He was sure Rolo could protect her best he could especially against the pilot of the Lancelot that Duke Asplund had recruited. She did not know who was piloting it and wanted to know to take care of them and make it easier for Nunnally.

"That fragile boyfriend of hers has been taking care of her. Especially when she found out what Schneizel had done." Lelouch sighed at the answer. Grabbing her phone, she dialed Nunnally's number. She wanted to hear her voice to know that Nunnally can handle it.

Lelouch was relieved to hear Nunnally's excited voice as they conversed. Lelouch made it as casual as possible, not wanting to talk about the war or anything at all. It was just like when everything was easy before she became Empress. After asking if she was okay, they hung up and promised to see each other at Kaminejime Island. Lelouch just kept thinking after that. She was grateful that C.C. is keeping quiet at the moment. She looked out the window noting that it was sundown.

"Out of the room witch, I need a shower," Lelouch said shooing C.C. away who just chuckled before leaving. Lelouch sighed. She needed to make sure Nunnally makes it here safely and away from that Lancelot pilot. She had to figure it out before they get found out.

She sighed.

-X-

Nunnally looked over the plans in her room. Rolo stood guarding the door as usual for any sounds of footsteps or anyone getting through the door. Nunnally always had her wheelchair as her actual chair in case someone decides to come through.

Nunnally had analyzed the battles she had led and some of them were wins, losses, and draws. It seemed like they were just trying to capture her, not kill her. Probably to show her off as a sign to all rebellions taking place. She also knew that time was running out. She was running out of plans and ideas on how to proceed forward. She could not contact Lelouch since her phone could be tracked. It was only a precaution if a rebel decided to kidnap her. Nunnally knew that she was up to par but she was not as good as her sister or Schneizel. She now had to go along with what she believes to be the right course of action. Glancing at the clock it was time. Another rebellion was about to start and she was leading it. She was wondering how long she would last against Schneizel by herself.

"Rolo, can you get Sayoko-san?" Nunnally asked him.

-X-

Nemo growled in annoyance at the screen. She watched as most of her units have been taken out by this person piloting the Lancelot. Well, she still had a few tricks up her sleeve.

"Units three and four, fire nine o'clock!" she commanded. She was satisfied as the enemy unit was struck down. She quickly reacted and ordered another strike. She was ahead for now, she did not know how long it would last.

"Commander Nemo! We can't hold on! This ace pilot is too quick! Ack-" the soldier quickly stated before he was cut off. Nemo watched as her army was being torn down. This was too easy of a battle, not for her, but their enemy. She slammed her fist on the table. _I can never beat brother Schneizel._ She thought to herself. She lifted her head; this should not get to her.

"Tell them to get my Knightmare ready. I will defeat this Lancelot of Duke Lloyds. Tell all the units to distract all of the small fry while I take care of this ace pilot," Nemo said before walking out.

She walked down to the garage and glanced up at her knightmare. It was magnificent. Climbing into the cockpit, she quickly fired it up and waited for clearance. She launched at full speed, quickly taking off into the battlefield. She quickly spotted the Lancelot and quickly attacked, blocking it from hurting another one of her units. She started to push him back, attacking when she could while blocking. The frustration was with her because it seemed like he knew what to do before she could do anything. This pilot was too good. She quickly blocked the oncoming attack. The pilot was pushing her back. She wondered how this could be. She was trained under her mother to pilot one. Her mother, the best pilot of Britannia. Nemo quickly found an opening, attacking the side, managing to get the other away. Charging her gun, she fired in the other's direction, but the pilot dodged every shot. Then the pilot came straight after her. She kept firing but the pilot still dodged every shot. Her eyes widened in fear, fear that this was the end of it, fear that she will get caught, and fear that she will fail her mother and father, and most of all her older sister.

_Big Sister! _

-X-

"_Breaking news… The rebellion leader Nemo has been taken prisoner… With the help of the-" _Suzaku cut off the news reporter by turning off the TV. He glanced next to him at the restrained Nemo. He noticed that the rebellion leader was not struggling but just sitting calmly as if this was a cab. _Yeah a cab to _her _cell… _Suzaku had thought to himself. He was surprised to find out that Nemo was a woman. She was small and petite and looked really young up close. Who would suspect someone like her to cause them nine months of battles?

Suzaku blinked twice. Something was wrong with this picture. He took a look over at the prisoner. _Has she always been uncuffed? _He thought to himself. He then noticed she was looking at him with what seemed like a curious air.

"Don't worry Kururugi-san. I'm not going anywhere," Nemo said before turning to look out the window. She looked sad. Suzaku almost had some pity for her, but she was the cause for all these deaths. If she did not start the rebellion, then they would not be having this turmoil. He saw her light violet eyes. He could not point out anyone with that kind of eyes. He had a feeling that he had met her before. He just could not put his finger on it.

-X-

Meanwhile, violet eyes widened at the news cast. Rushing quickly, she dialed a few numbers to get some plan underway.

-X-

The crowd cheered as they escorted Nemo to the execution grounds. Of course, she stood proud without any faltering. She did not once cry or show any emotion even while being cursed and yelled at, nor did she protest when she was tied up and secured. They were going to unmask her finally. She had been wondering when. She realized why when Schneizel made his way up to her. Schneizel stood a little ways from her, examining her. She just glared at him.

"Are you going to tell us who you are or do I have to do it for you?" Schneizel stated calmly. This was being broadcasted, he would have taken the mask off at first hand. Of course, he was met with resistance at the glare she gave him. "Alright then…" As he removed the mask it revealed one light violet eye. He was getting nervous and worried as to who it was he hoped-

"My name is," she began and when the mask was off the public gasped in surprise, "Princess Nunnally vi Britannia and I came to overthrow the emperor."

-X-

Suzaku was in shock as he watched from the sidelines. He was aware of Euphie grabbing onto the sleeve of his arm. She was in shock too. Cornelia stood there with no emotion on her face. She had already known, ever since… her mind went back to when she did know.

_Flashback _

_Cornelia walked along the halls of the Aries palace. Something had been going on and she was starting to get suspicious. She paused as hushed voices spoke through the door she stood in front of Nunnally's door. Come to think of it, Nunnally was also beginning to be suspicious. She quietly tried to open the door and to her luck it was unlocked. Her eyes peered into the crack of the opening and she almost gasped in surprise. _

_There she was. Nunnally was standing on her own, no wheel chair or any support. _How?_ She questioned herself. She had to know. Cornelia quickly opened the door. _

"_Nunnally!" _

_She watched Nunnally's reaction and was surprised to see her eyes opened too. _

"_ROLO!" Nunnally called for her guard. All of sudden, Cornelia found herself securely tightened and the door closed and locked. She was also sitting a ways from the door. _What happened?_ She asked herself in shock. She also saw Rolo and Nunnally standing over her. Something was going on, definitely. _

"_Nunnally what is going on?" Cornelia demanded. Nunnally just chuckled. This was something she had not seen from her nice little sister. _

"_I'm sorry sister Cornelia, but I can't let you tell this to Brother Schneizel." _

"_How are you walking and seeing now?" Cornelia continued to question. _

"_Easy, I never was crippled." _

End Flashback

Nunnally began to explain everything from the time of Lelouch's death to her becoming the rebellion leader ever since Schneizel ordered the attack to where Lelouch had been. Since then Cornelia said that she would help them but she did not involve Euphie. Nunnally captured? What would happen now? Her dark eyes scanned around and she found Rolo along with Sayoko slithering through the crowd, something was going to happen. With a blink of her eye, Nunnally was freed and was flying away in the Vincent, which she figured was piloted by Rolo. The crowd gasped in surprise and started panicking.

"Capture her! Do not kill her!" Schneizel ordered his guard, but they got farther away and ahead every five seconds.

TBC--------------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Finally updated! Anyways thanks for your reviews I really appreciate them!

Review! No flames! C+C accepted!


	8. 7: Battle Between Us

Between Us

Part 7: Battle Between Us

Suzaku pursued the pair of knightmares heading in a familiar direction. They were heading to Japan! What were they heading there for? He thought to himself. He also noticed that Anya's Mordred was following them too, although a bit lagging. Suzaku wondered why Anya was tailing them too. She was the only knight that was following them. Suzaku found it suspicious, but decided he did not have enough time to ponder on it. As he reached his homeland, he heard the beeping noise, signaling him that his battery had to be recharged. As he was landing he took a good look at the direction the Vincent was heading in…

Kaminejime Island

Suzaku quickly landed to in the hanger to get the recharged battery for the Lancelot, but it seems Lloyd will not be there for another day or so. He saw Anya's knightmare going in the same direction. He hoped she could hold on until he got there. For now he needed to converse with his advisor. He passed a servant and asked for the location of C.C. She told him that Sayoko and she were now in Sayoko's room talking. Suzaku thanked him and went straight for the room. _How did Sayoko make it here before me? _He thought to himself. Unless she took the private jet back… but he did not recall seeing it in the hangar. _Strange… _

Suzaku paused at Sayoko's door. He heard C.C. giggling. He rolled his eyes. The green-haired witch was always like this. He placed his hand on the knob but hesitated to see if he could get any more information out of this conversation.

"_Come now, you must not keep your family waiting Empress…" _he heard C.C. say. Suzaku did not know what she meant.

"_I know witch, Rolo should be able to rest there as soon as mother catches up with Nunnally. Uncle V.V. said he will meet us there and take Schneizel with him. I don't know what he plans to do-" _

"Freeze." Suzaku calmly said pointing the gun at the other person. All he noticed was the familiar long black hair. As she turned around he almost dropped the gun.

-X-

Schneizel could not believe what was happening. He had no idea that it was Nunnally who was rebelling against him. Did she know? It was the only thought that crossed his mind. He had been afraid to face her about the attack almost a year ago. He now had a big dilemma. He did not know what to do with Nunnally. He thought about executing Nemo but with this newfound information, he could not bring himself to kill her. Guinevere might call him weak but Nunnally was and is still precious to him. Perhaps he should just put her on house arrest while telling the public that she was privately executed or killed when she was found. He sighed as he leaned his head back in his chair on the Avalon. They were following her trail and it lead to Japan to a certain island. He hoped Kururugi would report back to him about what he had found.

His eyes trailed over to the other figure sitting across from him. He had to also watch out for this Uncle V.V. He knew V.V. was up to something.

V.V. felt Schneizel's eyes on him and smirked. This was going to be an interesting meeting. He winced as the glass he was holding was cracked and made a small nick on his finger. He watched as the blood spilled out a little as it clotted, noting that it did not heal as quickly as it usually did.

-X-

Nunnally sighed as they made it to Kaminejime Island. She knew that Rolo must be tired now. She glanced as his form and noticed his exhaustion of using the geass power. Nunnally sat down and pulled him down to rest his head on her lap and give him some time to rest. The gun lay right next to her hand should something go wrong. Rolo muttered a soft 'thank you' before finally closing his eyes. Nunnally heard his soft, calm breathing signaling that he was finally asleep. She sighed in relief and dozed off a few minutes later.

Suddenly, she heard soft footsteps making their way towards her. Nunnally quickly woke and spotted Anya coming towards them. She noticed the red rings around her eyes and sighed in relief; she smiled.

"Mother."

-X-

Suzaku kept his gun up, his eyes calculating. He was trying to note the outcome of which ever choice he was going to make. C.C. noticed his eyes briefly flashed a red insignia. She knew what he was doing. She was kind of hoping that he would pick the right one. Suzaku's judgment is usually right. C.C. watched as her companion pulled out a gun and fired three shots at Suzaku, which he expertly dodged. It was as if her companion was not intentionally trying to hit him.

"I'm sorry Suzaku. I was hoping that you would not get involved. It seems thought that you are too involved anyway," Lelouch stated. Emotion flickered through her violet eyes, before being hidden away. Suzaku caught it.

"What is going on?" he said with a stern stare at the 'deceased' empress. Lelouch just stared back.

"It is none of your business. Excuse me; I have some pressing matters to attend to." Lelouch intended to walk past him, but before she could make it out the door a hand grasped her arm. She restrained herself and turned her head to glare at Suzaku. It was then she saw it, the geass. Then there was the feeling again, just like when they first met. Images filtered through her mind, noting that these were memories and they were not hers! The both of them quickly stepped away from each other clutching at their heads. C.C. stared emotionlessly. She decided not to explain anything. Picking up the gun Suzaku dropped, she quickly hit him at the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry Suzaku, but it seems we have a schedule to keep, I'm sure you will see to it soon." Suzaku heard C.C. say before blacking out. C.C. held Lelouch up and they walked out.

-X-

"Big sister!" Nunnally exclaimed and ran towards Lelouch, hugging her, while she hugged back. Nunnally began to sob. "I'm sorry big sister! I couldn't defeat Schneizel. He is just as good as you and I couldn't…"

"It's okay Nunnally. As long as you are safe it is all that matters now. When this is over we would not have to worry longer," Lelouch stated wistfully although with a bit of doubt and sadness. She did not know what came over her. When operation Ragnarok started, she was wholeheartedly into this plan, yet now… an image of Suzaku flashed through her mind, but she quickly shrugged it off and walked to the unconscious Anya. Lelouch knew that her mother was already past the doors with their father. She kissed Anya affectionately on the forehead before heading towards the stone wall that had a carving of lines. She played around with the machine next to it and watched as the doors opened. Lelouch flashed them a hesitant smile before stepping through. C.C. did not follow. The doors started to close.

"C.C. why aren't you going?" Nunnally asked curiously. The green haired woman stared at Nunnally seriously.

"Suzaku is going to arrive first, then Schneizel I need to convince Suzaku to not do anything. He will be here in a few minutes," C.C. explained.

-X-

Suzaku groaned as he was shook awake. He felt like someone ran him over, well technically someone did. He wondered what was with C.C. siding with Lelouch or whoever that was.

"Suzaku-sama," Sayoko said beside him. She held up a couple of pain pills and a glass of water, which he gladly took. After taking it, he thanked Sayoko. He got up and went straight to his knightmare. He did not have time to question Sayoko on how the imposter was having a conference with his counselor. He quickly looked over the Lancelot and immediately set course for Kaminejime Island. Suzaku knows that is where they were heading since Nunnally headed in that direction a day ago. He used the immaculate speed update on the Lancelot and made it there in no time. With a gun in his hand he quickly went towards some ruins that were rumored to be around here. Well basically he headed for Anya's Mordred that was not cloaked in anything. He spotted a cave and quickly went inside with his gun ready and trained on any target he saw. He was surprised enough to see Anya, C.C., Nunnally, and Rolo looking at him, not surprised but amused.

"C.C. you better tell me what the hell is going on," Suzaku demanded angrily. He was wondering why his partner had been keeping secrets from him and one that seemed to be more than it seemed. C.C. did not say anything.

"Aunt C.C. I thought you said you would do something?" Nunnally said, with a bit of worry at C.C.'s lack of response. C.C. did not answer but gave her a wry smile before turning serious again and look straight at Suzaku.

"I'm sorry Nunnally but I cannot continue this quest. I have seen too much and… I cannot agree anymore," C.C. finally spoke looking straight into Suzaku's eyes. "What do you see Mr. Predictable?"

Suzaku paused at her saying. Instead of her usual name calling, this time she was serious. It was then he read her carefully. He wanted her to activate his Geass to see all angles, and he did. He ignored Nunnally's gasp of surprise as both of his eyes lit red to see what he wanted to see, all of the possibilities. In all possible scenarios, there was only one constant, her, Lelouch Vi Britannia. It was then it stopped. He could not go any farther. He made a choice. With his gun still trained on the group, he walked closer. He felt saddened at Nunnally's frightened expression, but kept his cool. Suzaku followed C.C. as she headed to the doors. C.C. opened them and pulled Suzaku in with her. He still had time to look in Nunnally's direction.

"I'm sorry, Princess Nunnally." He said as the doors closed.

A few seconds later after it closed, Schneizel's army entered through and pointed their weapons at the three remaining. Nunnally looked on in fear. She did not know what would happen now, would Lelouch still side with their parents or Suzaku.

"Freeze, stay where you are!" the leading officer said.

Rolo stood in front of Nunnally, hoping to protect her even at the cost of his own life. He was about to activate his Geass power, but a gentle hand rested on his shoulder. He took a risk and turned to look right into Nunnally's eyes, eyes of defeat.

"Don't Rolo… we can't… I don't want you to risk it," Nunnally told him softly.

"But Princess-" he began to protest.

"No! Rolo, no more. I can't do this anymore. This is nothing… nothing but a distraction."

TBC------------------

BLK Angel of Destuction: Well here's the next chapter. I hope you guys still like this story! Anyways I really appreciate your reviews! They keep me going!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


	9. 8: The Final Hour

Between Us

A/N: I know this was a long update. If you have forgotten part of the story I do suggest reading again. I apologize for the lateness and this chapter is not even long enough. But hey, this is the end! So be glad. Anyways enjoy!

Part 8: The Final Hour

Suzaku felt the shift of reality as he stepped into another plane completely different. He noticed the world was warped with floating platforms and what seem to be something forming right where three familiar people were standing. He still had no idea what was going on. He moved to take a step forward but C.C.'s outstretched hand stopped him.

"We should not interfere," was all she said.

-X-

Nunnally sighed as she glanced out the window of the Avalon. She was confined to Schneizel's private room. She hoped Rolo was okay. She needed to know she was okay. She heard the door briefly open and close. Turning a little she spotted Euphie walking towards her, neither hate nor pity showed in her expression, but one of relief, relief for her? She did not know. She just turned back to looking out the window, while she sensed Euphie getting a chair and sitting right in front of her. They stayed in silence. It was neither comforting nor tense, just the way Nunnally liked it. All of a sudden, she felt Euphie's arms embrace her.

"Nunnally… I'm glad you are safe…" Euphie said.

"When we get to the mainland I'm going to be executed," Nunnally stated softly. Euphie just hugged her tighter.

"No you won't. I'll just convince Schneizel-"

"No Euphie… I have to do this. It has to happen for the good of the empire. When Lelouch makes her decision we will see…"

"What do you mean 'when Lelouch makes a decision'… Lelouch is dead!"

Nunnally did not answer. A part of her was hoping her sister would accept their parents dream for the world but at the same time… she liked being an individual and she liked the individuals she has met.

-X-

"What is going on C.C.?" Suzaku asked his green-haired companion for the past few years. C.C. sighed. He was already here, might as well tell him.

"I met Marianne years ago. I made a contract with her. The world was a bitter place back then. Wars were rampant and then we met Charles and V.V. They told us about the plan, the plan to bring peace to this world where everyone would not lie, where there are no masks…"

Suzaku's memory came back to him as he remembered the familiar words. Lelouch had asked that question to him once and he answered. It was an absurd dream of achieving peace. A world without lies or masks is like a world without personality where everyone is the same, and would think the same thing as if reading each other's minds. No one would be known as an individual or have the unique quirks that make them attractive or stand out. They should not be doing this. He activated his geass and looked through many opportunities. He decided to go with one.

He took the first step forward.

-X-

Nunnally patiently sat in her glass prison, shackled to the chair like she was getting the injection. She paid no mind to it. She just hoped that Anya and Rolo were safe even if they were in a cell. She looked up as someone came through the automatic doors. She glared as Schneizel approached her.

"When am I scheduled?" Nunnally asked looking to the side.

"Right now." Schneizel answered. Nunnally fought the urge to gasp in surprise, instead just bit her lip.

"Okay." She just resigned.

"Unless you tell me why you did this." Nunnally studied him subtly but gave in. Either Lelouch would come for her or Schneizel would be leader of a world that has no need for leaders.

"I still haven't forgiven you for attempting to kill Lelouch." She said with the meanest glare she could give him. Nunnally was ecstatic as Schneizel looked at her with shock and a bit of hurt and guilt in his eyes, but it quickly passed. Either way, she was glad at his reaction. He deserved it and more. "This all started when Father and Uncle VV were children…"

-X-

"Suzaku! What are you doing here?" Lelouch asked in surprise. Suzaku did not answer her, but kept looking at the two deceased parents before facing her with a smile.

"It's funny really. I was following C.C. after you both left me unconscious for a few moments. Then I remembered where Mordred was headed. There was a big open door and I couldn't help but come in." Suzaku responded. Lelouch looked at him disbelieving. "So do you mind explaining to me what is going on when all of you are supposed to be dead?" Suzaku asked casually, but with a serious undertone. Marianne chuckled a little.

"Charming isn't he?" Marianne said. It was then Charles and she explained their plans, which C.C. already told him. Suzaku fought to put any facial expressions and succeeded. Instead he focused at the corner of his eye, Lelouch's reaction. He knew which path he should act.

"I'm sorry, but I have to disagree," Suzaku said, "What you are doing is wrong. Yes there will always be battles, but taking away the barrier that separates them from everyone else makes them useless." Suzaku pulled out his sword, holding up his hand, he placed the blade against the back of his hand. "You said you need two codes right?" he made a cut.

"I dare you to take it from me," Suzaku challenged as the wound healed quickly.

-X-

Schneizel could not believe his ears. This was his little sister, speaking about conspiracies, world domination, and death. It had puzzled him. He thought back throughout their talk and realized that he had missed something.

"Nunnally, what do you mean when you said attempted?" he asked. Nunnally gasped, covering her mouth. She let it slip briefly that Lelouch was still alive. She shook her head prompting Schneizel to enter and grasp her arms. "Tell me! Tell me that…" Schneizel stopped himself from saying anything else, but Nunnally's refusal to look at him confirmed everything. Inside he was relieved but the guilt still did not go away like it should have.

Schneizel embraced Nunnally as they felt a huge earth quake. They were up in the air though. He barely heard Nunnally's whisper.

"It has begun…"

-X-

Lelouch could feel her strength leaving her as she fought and defended herself from Suzaku. She knew if this would drag on any longer, then she would lose. She had to end this quickly or hold out. The truth was, they did not need the second code but it would be easier. Right now she was just buying time. She gasped as her wrist was squeezed just enough to not let her move. Suzaku got a hold of her from behind. Lelouch attempted to elbow him in the face, but he quickly stopped the attack and pinned her arms to her chest. Lelouch struggled until she knew that she could not break out of his grip. She mentally cursed; he was ruining the plan. Lelouch froze as she felt his breath on her ear.

"You aren't trying to change the world, are you?" Suzaku whispered to her. Lelouch was mentally panicking. She wondered what was going on. "See, the way I saw it, you did not come here to continue with this ridiculous plan. You came here to stop them. It was either you or Nunnally, am I right?" Suzaku was satisfied as she tensed up. Gripping both her wrists with one hand, he took his free hand grasping her chin to make her face him. He stared into her striking violet eyes finding everything that he needed to know. He gave her a genuine smile. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." Suzaku planted a kiss to her forehead where the geass insignia was imprinted before releasing her.

Lelouch sank to her knees as the stress caught up to her. It did not take long for Marianne to storm over, not attempting to touch Lelouch.

"What have you done to her?" Marianne demanded of Suzaku who stood his ground against her, stepping in front of Lelouch.

"Nothing that she herself did not want done," he responded. Charles too came over demanding to know what is going on. "It's simple," Suzaku began. "In the course of the next few minutes, this will be dissolved, all of your hard work will be for naught."

"Why you insolent brat! What makes you think that you can say such things?!" Charles yelled out. "There will be a new world! This world will no longer exist! A brat like you would not be able to stop it!"

"Mother, Father…" all three of them turned to look at Lelouch as she stood up to look at them. "I'm sorry… I can't do this anymore…" she said.

"Lelouch, sweetie, what are you talking about?" Marianne asked, fear gripping her.

"I can't accept this any longer…"

"NO!"

"I reject your world."

-X-

Schneizel held onto Nunnally for dear life as the quaking continued. He was assuring himself that she was safe. He wondered when someone was going to get him to look over everything. He gripped Nunnally's wrist gently and took him with her. They ran through the halls and ended up back at the bridge. He demanded to know what was going on. They told him that levels have been rising originating from seven points. The quakes got harsher and he was surprised as Nunnally clung on to him. He hugged her back, hoping to keep her safe.

As if his prayers were answered, the quaking suddenly stopped. Schneizel waited before kneeling down to Nunnally's level. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned laced in his voice. Nunnally just nodded to confirm but she was shocked. Surely Lelouch would have proceeded with the plan… Nunnally was steered towards a chair where Schneizel motioned for Euphy to come over. She solemnly did and held Nunnally's hand. Euphy too was concerned after Cornelia and she heard the whole explanation Schneizel got out of her. Euphy felt sad at the revelation but still loved her two sisters, no matter what they had done.

-X-

"How could you betray us?! You'll see! Our world would be better! The only thing waiting for you out there is Schneizel's world!"

Lelouch turned away while listening to her parent's words. All her life, even if it was in secret, her father truly loved both her and Nunnally and their mother was a strong and loving mother to them. Lelouch knew what some things have just gone too far. As she grew up, she knew what her parents were trying to do was not feasible. It was irrational and wrong to turn everything to absolute zero where everyone was just one being. The things that make up certain people would be nothing; everything would just be the same. Lelouch understood that this plan had to be stopped. Lelouch had found the hidden research and it concerned both her and Nunnally. She decided to face it herself and finish this ridiculous plan.

She was dragged out of her thoughts when she realized that the screeching stopped. Lelouch sat down, bringing her legs up to her chest. She rested her head on her knees and just sat there, trying to think of what she had just done, especially what was going to happen to Nunnally now. _Oh God, Nunnally! _Lelouch quickly thought and sprung up to get out of there, but was stopped when she ran into the body in front of her. She glared right into the green eyes.

"Move Kururugi," she demanded of him with anger laced in her voice.

"What are you going to do? Just barge in there and take her? Schneizel would have you immediately," Suzaku stated firmly. It got her silent and thinking. He foresaw this. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "We need to think this through. Knowing Schneizel he will probably just place Nunnally under house arrest or with him at all times." Before Lelouch could say anything, she spotted another figure walking towards them. Suzaku saw her look and looked where she was glancing at.

"Oh, don't mind me, you both can continue trying to kiss, I was just going to say to kind of push it right now so we can get back before we are permanently stuck here," C.C. said, smirking in their direction. Suzaku and Lelouch glared at her.

"Shut up immortal witch," Suzaku commented.

"I'm no longer an immortal witch now am I?" she smugly said in his direction.

-X-

_A week later… _

_Crash! _

_Bang! _

Schneizel winced at the sound of another vase cracking. This was probably the hundredth one he had to replace. Nunnally's temper had gotten worse throughout the week. Earlier that week Nunnally was 'executed', but he did not go through with it. She was hidden from the public view, only a few trusted knew of this. At the moment he did not know what to do. Nunnally was becoming unbearable. It was then a thought came to mind. He rummaged through some of his old clothes from his younger years and proceeded to the cells.

Rolo glanced up as the doors to his cell opened. He was surprised to see Schneizel there who threw some clothes at him. He gave a questioning look. Schneizel motioned for him to follow. Rolo reluctantly did. As he followed after he changed, he got nervous at the random crashing noises. Schneizel opened the door to where the noise was coming from. He was 'gently' shoved in.

"She's all yours," was all Schneizel said before the door shut behind him. Momentarily the noises stopped and he was relieved. He ventured further in the room and took a risk. He was relieved as he saw Nunnally, who was now just sitting on the floor.

"Nunnally…" Rolo called out to her. She looked up and her mood instantly changed. She ran up to him and embraced him tightly.

"Rolo… I missed you. They wouldn't let me see you and I –"

Rolo kissed her lips to stop her rant. She smiled.

-X-

Schneizel sighed as he sat in his office. After dealing with Nunnally for a week, she had been unbearable. She was moody and, from what he heard from the servants, was throwing up her food. If had a say in it he would have thought she was expecting. Of course, he immediately brushed it off as a passing thought. He glanced back at his paperwork, hoping to get it done before anything else happens. He felt something off, ever since he came in the room. He was sure there was something that he should be seeing right now. He lifted his head as he noticed someone sitting in the chair in front of him… _How? _He thought in surprise at his guest who had a gun pointed at him.

"I should kill you for what you attempted to do to me," she said, "But I knew you were going to pull it off anyway." She retracted the gun and set it on the side of his desk, near her. Leaning back, she asked one question, "What are you going to do now Brother?"

"What would you like me to do, Lelouch?" he said back. He looked right into her violet eyes. To him, she was really like their father.

"Actually, it should be what you think you should do, your highness," Suzaku said, just appearing from his hiding place to stand behind Lelouch. Schneizel stayed silent, watching their interaction with each other. Schneizel observed how Suzaku's hand made its way on her shoulder and how Lelouch's hand grasped it.

"Are you saying I should step down?" Schneizel asked.

Lelouch scoffed. "It's not like I can just appear and say 'Hey I'm back from the dead'. No, you can have the position. Hated the paperwork anyway and complainers." Schneizel could not help but chuckle. "What I want you to do is to destroy the Damocles and the creation of the FLEIJA and relinquish Nunnally and Rolo to me."

"That's –"

"You should realize Brother that all nations have done nothing because they are afraid of the FLEIJA. Suzaku here just caught seven thieves trying to get their hands on the creation. You will personally announce that you will send FLEIJA, all files and the copies to the sun." Lelouch stood, ready to leave. "I expect your answer within a few months otherwise I will start a rebellion against you and destroy the FLEIJA completely." With that, both she and Suzaku walked side by side to the door.

All of a sudden, Lelouch gasped as she felt an intense pain right where her heart was. Suzaku noticed it too and saw the blood coming out of the new wound. He quickly caught her as she fell forward and slumped in his arms. He looked towards the culprit and glared right at Schneizel.

"I'm sorry but I cannot let you do that," Schneizel said and then aimed right at Suzaku, before he could shoot he was shocked when he saw Lelouch in the process of standing up and facing him. "What –"

"That was the stupidest thing you did, Schneizel. Luckily for you I'm going to pass it off as you not thinking due to your stress." Lelouch said. "You have one week. Oh and just to let you know, Nunnally tends to be moody if she is not with Rolo, especially right now. Female hormones you know… you might want to ask your private physician. Oh I wouldn't try shooting me again. Suzaku has a tendency to 'do first, ask questions later'." With that they both left. Schneizel just stared as he was still trying to process the information that was given to him. He slumped in his chair. Then he thought of what Lelouch just said to him. He quickly made a call and power walked to Nunnally's room.

-X-

_Three months after… _

Schneizel relented to Lelouch's request. It was on TV for the public to see. Soon enough all nations began to rise, but they were quickly quelled as Schneizel dealt with them through peaceful negotiations. Some were not too easy to adjust, but they were easily convinced when faced with Britannia's army. There were still some prejudices but it was beginning to die down as the days go on.

Suzaku, of course, returned to his position as Prime Minister of Japan taking with him some extra baggage. What he means by extra baggage he meant C.C. and V.V. They would not leave them alone. Suzaku was getting to the point of just throwing them out or earn their keep. C.C. kept to her old habits of lazing around, giving cryptic sentences, eating from Pizza Hut, and bugging him… mostly bugging him. V.V was much tolerable than she was. He heard a brief knock at his door and told the person to come in as he concentrated on his paperwork. He was surprised a few seconds later when a hand was placed over his. He looked up to see violet eyes and he smiled.

"It's been an hour," Lelouch stated before sitting on the edge of his desk.

"This paperwork is not going to sign itself," Suzaku responded. Lelouch scoffed.

"Let the witch do it. That woman is insufferable, attempting to touch my stomach every time. It's getting on my nerves." Suzaku chuckled before placing his hand over her stomach.

"Well it's hard not to."

"I hope you know this is your fault."

"Oh? As I recall, someone was also very willing to do the deed."

Lelouch growled in annoyance. Suzaku noticed he had stepped over his limits and gave her a chaste kiss. It made her less angry and she just glared at him.

"Go on, I'll clean up and meet you outside," he said to her before she left. Suzaku sighed before turning off the lights and exiting the room.

It was going to be a long night.

Suzaku grinned at that thought and walked quicker to catch up with his new accomplice.

OWARI!

BLK Angel of Destruction: I'm finally finished! Well I hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks for your reviews and visits! They are a great support I really appreciate them. I'm going to be weaning off the fanfiction because school and work are wearing me down. Homework is extensive but work is hard labor, I consider dealing with customers while working in food service as hard labor. Anyways I'm glad you guys stayed with this even with the length of time it took to write it.

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


End file.
